


Target

by biguy



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, M/M, Making-out, ohhhh boy there's fluff, two boys being absolute dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biguy/pseuds/biguy
Summary: Richie and Eddie go to Target and traumatize some people. Enjoy.





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> i am only 48% sure warningly is a word

“Richie I love you but why the fuck are we in Target?” Eddie asked, staring questioningly at his boyfriend with his eyebrows furrowed.

“We are going on an adventure Eds! I can show you the world~”

“Richie, please stop singing people are staring. And don’t call me that,” Eddie nudged Richie’s shoulder.

“Yeah s’cause I’m irresistible. Ain’t that right Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie smiled cockily and Eddie shook his head and attempted to pull his hand from where it was interlocked with Richie’s.

Richie led Eddie to the toys section with difficulty, having to pull Eddie along against his strong (weak) protests.

“Oh hush baby boy I’ll make it up to you,” Richie rolled his eyes and Eddie’s eyes narrowed.

“How?” 

Richie ran off to some isle and disappeared and when Eddie found him, he was wearing a fucking Sportacus mask from the kids show LazyTown.

“Who wouldn’t forgive the great Sportacus,” Richie announced holding his arms out wide.

Eddie struggled to hold back a laugh. “You are the biggest frickin’ meme I swear to God.”

“Join me Eddie!” Richie then threw a Robbie Rotten mask in Eddie’s direction. “Here, wear this so we can make out. God knows Sportacus and Mr. Rotten over there are gayer than naked David Bowie riding a rainbow.”

Despite Eddie’s fit of laughter he still said that he ‘wasn’t going to wear the fucking mask’ and walked past Richie to replace Robbie Rotten’s face on the wall.

“Hey Eds,” Richie called but when Eddie turned around he was hit straight in the face with a minion plushie.

“Ohoooo boy you’re gonna regret that,” Eddie warned playfully and scooped as many stuffed toys as he could into his arms and started firing them at his boyfriend, who did the same (still wearing the fucking mask.)

The fight lasted only 3 minutes before they were laughing so much they simply could no longer focus on the task at hand. Eddie walked up to Richie, stood on his tip-toes and lifted the mask up on top of Richie’s head.

“I love you so much,” Eddie laughed. Richie just smiled and pushed his lips against Eddie’s.

“Come on, let’s go try on shoes,” Richie said and took Eddie’s hand in his once again and led him to a different area of the store.

“When you said you wanted to try on shoes I have no idea why I thought you were being legit,” Eddie shook his head, staring at the thigh-high 9 inch latex boots Richie was holding in his hand with a massive grin.

“Ya know, these remind me of your mo-”

“I swear to fucking God Richie…” Eddie said warningly. Richie just laughed.

“Don’t be jealous I think you’d look ten times better in these than your mom,” Richie snorted. “C’mon help me try these on.”

Richie went over to the seats, practically lugging his damn boots behind him, to try them on. He sat himself down as Eddie just stood with his arms folded across his chest looking somewhat amused while Richie struggled to get the zipper up on his outrageous boots.

Eddie shook his head and walked over to Richie, kneeling down and zipping the shoe. “You’re a dork, you know that?”

Eddie then leaned up and kissed Richie’s lips quickly. Richie apparently had other plans as he grabbed Eddie’s waist and pulled him onto his lap, kissing Eddie’s smooth lips with his own chapped ones.  Eddie was about to complain because, ya know, they’re in the middle of Target, but then Richie ran his tongue along Eddie’s lip and he gave in, kissing back with just as much passion and force.

When Eddie tried to get off of Richie, he grabbed Eddie’s waist and held him in place. “Nooo don’t leave,” he said, sticking out his bottom lip.

Eddie rolled his eyes and reattached their lips, but this time it didn’t last long before they were interrupted by a nervous voice.

“Hey… Um… Could you guys take this somewhere else please…? The moms are complaining…” A scrawny looking guy said awkwardly. Eddie looked around to notice middle aged women looking unimpressed and escorting their kids away from the sight.

“Your mom wasn’t complaining last night! OOOOO-” Eddie slapped Richie’s arm and he as well as the awkward Target employee looked at Richie in disbelief.

“Richie shut the fuck up. Sorry about that sir he has… difficulties… we’ll be going now,” Eddie said before grabbing Richie who walked about a metre before stumbling over in his latex boots and face-planting into the ground.

—

After Richie and Eddie left Target it was dark out, but decided not to go home so soon, so they pushed each other around in shopping carts in the empty parking lot, giggling and talking and kissing, giving each other piggybacks and talking about the rest of the losers.

The boys had had a tough time lately but in this moment, just smiling and laughing together kept them both grounded. They had each other and that’s all they needed to be happy.

“Okay so,” Richie giggled. “You’re telling me, that Stan likes Bill?”

“Of course! I thought you would have picked up on it by now,” Eddie informed him, looking down at him from his position in the shopping cart. Richie was sitting on the pavement while he held the cart in place, stopping it from rolling away with his boyfriend.  “The way that he stares at Bill when he’s not looking… Also, do you remember that one time when they were cuddled up in Bill’s bed at the sleepover? Not something a straight man would do, my friend.”

“Holy shit! They’re so gay!” Richie cackled.

“I thought you said your Gaydar was the best in the stat, Richie,” Eddie grinned.

“Well I’ve been focusing all my gay on you lately my sweet Eds,” Richie batted his lashes up at Eddie.

Eddie laughed lightly and Richie stood up. “Come on my dear Eddie Spaghetti, we should probably get home.”

“Yeah,” Eddie sighed. “My mom’s probably gonna have a fit.”

Richie smirked. “Yeah, certainly looked like she was having a fit last-”

“Okay goodbye now I’m leaving.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this.
> 
> check out my tumblr where i post shitty incorrect it quotes, literally any it ship and headcanons:  
> http://richiemotherfuckingtozier.tumblr.com/


End file.
